Slobo
Publically speaking, Slobo was a member of the superhero team called Young Justice, before disappearing under mysterious circumstances. Now he's back, but the team is gone. For a while he just floated, until after the Heroes Crisis, and he joined the Titans. Background One of many. That's how it started. Memories flooded as a body shaped itself from spilled blood. A body among bodies, all of them a perfect, savage genetic copy of the Last Czarnian, the Main Man himself, Lobo. All but one. He knew from his genetic memory and all the knowledge that came with it that he was imperfect. He was... defective. Unworthy. The scorched landscape of Apokolips was imposing. His growing brethren were worse. He knew the score. Vengeance first, then each other till one was left standing. Knowing he was weaker... slower... a genetic throwback, while the others - hundreds, if not thousands of rage-fueled Czarnians, charged ahead for vengeance, this one lagged behind, and snuck aboard the ship Young Justice used to land on this awful world. Most of all, he was afraid. Afraid to die. Unlike all that the Main Man has done, this one was scared. He had his knowledge of technology help him, and his slimmer, wiry physique helped him get to those hard-to-reach places just fine, thank you. He got the ship in working order, even prepping to pilot it. He heard the battle from afar - just because he was a throwback didn't mean he didn't still share a lot of the benefits of being a Czarnian. He had the ship prepped and ready just in time for Young Justice to arrive and escape. Heading back to Earth in a hurry, this Lobo clone didn't speak. In fact, when they arrived back at the HQ, he shut himself in. It took Empress to actually get him out of his shell. And it did the trick - he immediately pepped up, and tried his hand at taking the Super Cycle for a spin. Of course, since Robin departed from the team, it wouldn't have any of it. But the clone had a way with machines. He managed to calm it down, even convince it to be buddies. And at the same time, Secret misspoke in a way that gave the little clone a name. "The Supercycle isn't letting anyone touch it since Robin Left. So Lobo here took it as a challenge." "Hey! 'Slobo!' I like that! Slobo it is!" That was how he got his name, in the midst of wrangling a piece of New Genesis technology. He got along decently well with the team. Most could handle his snark - especially Empress, they got along well just fine. The group even went out for fun and Slobo became a fast friend to the team. Superboy even stood by while a group of moshers tried to take on Slobo during a concert... and he soundly throttled them, and the band. That was the main difference between Lobo and Slobo. Slobo didn't kill. Slobo was himself afraid to die, and he followed the ideals of the team (albeit with less moral standards) and was an incredibly strong combatant. Things went alright in Young Justice. Being more or less newborn but inheriting genetic memories and knowing all that Slobo knew before, Slobo considered Young Justice like family. He ran with them, helped along. Granted, he was kind of moody, but he messed around with them as kids did, even becoming a walking advertisement of "Vote for Me"s when young Justice tried to hold an election. He grew close with Empress, even running after her to help her out as she leaped into the in-between of death after her father. Slobo fought hand and foot to help her, and eventually they made it back out. Slobo was the only one who let Empress comfort her in her loss. He was even the first to volunteer to accompany her to Zandia, to confront the man responsible for her parents' death. He even convinced the others it should be a team effort. And oh, what a team effort it was. Zandia was an island populated entirely by supervillains. Wretched hive of scum and villainy indeed. Slobo was one of the many to assault the island, and even managed to get a good sock to Devastation's eye to help out Wonder Girl while Empress took on her villainous grandfather. Being the least morally sound member of the team, Slobo agreed to assist Secret in freeing a man from prison. But he didn't know that this was a setup. In the midst of the chaos in the YJ headquarters... Darkseid came again, and took Secret with him. The others of Young Justice snapped at Slobo, accused him of having no morality to speak of. Agreeing with her, Slobo left, taking the Supercycle with him. Then he returned, with a big reveal. He was almost completely blind, and dying. He was deteriorating since day one of his existence. He knew he was from the shallow end of the gene pool. He spoke with Wonder Girl about morality. How they wouldn't help a friend in need because it was against the law. He'd rather be amoral than self-deluded. On his way out, he bonked his knee against a table, not having seen it. This angered him, and he threatened to kill anyone who pitied him as he left. He had a long talk with Empress after his eyes completely went. She was taking care of her reincarnated parents at the time. He came to let her know he could feel the end was coming, and that Young Justice needed them. Secret had to be stopped. It was by pure human pluck (and some deft words from Robin) that they managed to convince Secret from sucking the world into a state in-between death. Darkseid was, needless to say, disappointed. His posturing wasn't something the dying Slobo could withstand. Leaping at the awful Darkseid defiantly, Slobo flew right into the horrible Omega Beams emitting from Darkseid's imposing gaze. The team assumed he died, or in hopeful words, that "he was in a better place." The Omega Effect works in strange ways. It was an alternate reality, and Slobo was shunted into a statue, left to stay there in a pose for, presumably for all eternity. But as said.. the Omega Effect works in mysterious ways. After a year or two of stewing in a statue, left to his own thoughts and stony observations, there was a ripple. A temporal bump tinged with Omega energies, and Slobo was once again shunted around. This time, back in this reality. And, to his surprise, completely restored. No cellular degradation. He was 'perfected' as much as an imperfect clone can be. He will always be smaller and weaker than his 'brethren,' but now he's not dying, and he's got a new lease. Personality Gruff: Much like his progenitor, Slobo's got a mouth that can run like the Flash. Curses and epithets from alien tongues are something he's fond of, and he's quick to give threats and give friends friendly punches in the arms and stuff. Insightful: Sure, he comes from a callous and terrible 'parent.' And he's even admitted himself he has little morality to speak of. But he can see many sides of the fence, and is able to comfort friends or listen to them. Whether he cares or not... well.. True: Though he's got only so much of a moral streak about everyday things, when the going gets tough, Slobo can be counted on among his friends and companions, and is one of the best allies one can have in a fight. Gentle Giant: When there's enemies to be fought, Slobo will be the first to swing at 'em, no doubting it. But if its a mischevious pet or even if friends are messing with him with costumes or party hats, he'll bottle up, get grumpy, but he'll take it all the same. Its almost endearing. Logs *2011-07-19 - Kryptonian Encounters of the Czarnian Kind - Slobo decides to get to San Francisco to meet the Titans pronto. By ripping off car thieves. Mr. Unknown decides to make a splash. And Hawkgirl and Lady Blackhawk breaks up a fight between boys. *2011-07-23 - Slobocop - Slobo decides to get to San Francisco to meet the Titans pronto. By ripping off car thieves. Mr. Unknown decides to make a splash. And Hawkgirl and Lady Blackhawk breaks up a fight between boys. *2011-07-24 - Walking the Bridge - Kara meets the Czarnian teen a second time, this time in San Francisco causing traffic jams. *2011-07-26 - Life's a Beach - Kara and Slobo on the beach. Even superheroes have to relax. *2011-07-26 - The Bat, the Bastich, His Friends, and Those Legs - Batman monitors gun runners. People show up. *2011-07-29 - Dolphins and Wet T's - Slobo asks Kara on a date! *2011-07-31 - Clash of the Titans - Kara meets the Teen Titans - Robin and Kara spar. *2011-08-01 - Is it Kryptonian or Is It Memorex - Ditto discovers Mimicry power when he meets Kara. *2012-04-16 - Slobo Gone Wild - Filming around Bludhaven, Kendra catches an incident with Slobo as Pilot arrives. *2012-05-09 - Mongul Mania - It's a battle royale at the Palladium Gardens when Cheetah attacks Wonder Woman, while Mongul comes Earthside to attack Supergirl. Hawkman, Slobo, and Guy round out the slamfest! *2012-12-22 - Warehouse Smackdown - Vanguard meets with Slobo to discuss his Titan membership but the duo ends up taking on Cinderblock. *2013-01-28 - It's Not Exactly a Ford Big Block - Superboy, Supergirl, Slobo and K'or'chal discuss repairs. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:San Francisco Category:DC Available